


[Podfic]Up All Night

by kalakirya, readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [94]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky starts taking benzedrine to help him stay awake through his double shifts, but it has some unintended side effects.</p>
<p>Steve is upset by this. Until he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855881) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> (Music is Get Lucky by Daft Punk)

You can stream this work here:

[You can download the MP3 here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dupallnight.mp3)

[You can download the M4b file here](http://jelazakazone.parakaproductions.com/%5Bcaptainamerica%5Dupallnight.m4b)


End file.
